<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner with the In-Laws by CL_Avery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961169">Dinner with the In-Laws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/CL_Avery'>CL_Avery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family Drama, In-Laws, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Scared Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/CL_Avery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are engaged. Draco cannot wait to start planning the most important day of their lives. There is only one problem - they have not told their families yet. Drabble series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had finally arrived. They were going to do it. No more delays. No more excuses. Tonight was the night.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Harry shouted from the living room.</p><p>Draco did not say anything. He sat on the bed, as if completely frozen, starring at his ring finger. He should have been happy. After all, he was engaged to the love of his life. But instead, there was a large knot in the pit of his stomach, and he felt like throwing up.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Harry whispered and sat down next to him. Draco did not even notice when Harry walked into the bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah.” Draco whispered.</p><p>“It’s just a dinner.” Harry replied, trying to reassure his fiancé. He was failing miserably though.  Harry’s eyes were twinkling and the corner of his mouth twitching.</p><p>“It’s not funny.” Draco barked. Even after all these years, he did not enjoy being ridiculed by the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’. Or the ‘Boy-Who-Is-Not-Going-To-Live-For-Much-Longer’, as he liked to call Harry when they fought.</p><p>“It kind of is.” Harry smirked. “He’s just my godfather. You don’t have to be scared of him.”</p><p>“I’m not scared.” Draco lied. Harry’s godfather terrified him since ever they started dating. In fact, he was more scared of him now, than he was when he thought Sirius Black was a deranged mass murderer on the run from Azkaban.</p><p>“Right.” Harry chuckled and stood up. “Let’s go then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stopped in his tracks the moment they entered the restaurant. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“They won’t bite your head off, Draco.” Harry whispered and gently nudged him towards the two men, who were the closest thing to what Harry could call parents.</p><p>“They could if they wanted to.” Draco sighed but began walking again.</p><p>“Harry!” Sirius smiled and squeezed his godson’s shoulder as Harry dropped in the chair next to him. Then he turned to Draco. “Malfoy… Evening.” He added, and the wrinkles on his forehead became just that little deeper.</p><p>They all sat back down to the table. Draco was vaguely aware that Harry and Lupin were making a conversation, but he could not concentrate. All he could see were Harry’s godfather grey eyes boring into him.</p><p>“Hello, sweetheart.” Draco felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. His mother had finally arrived.</p><p>“This is my mother.” Draco said and stood up to introduce her. “Mother, this is Harry’s godfather…”</p><p>“We’ve met, dear.” Narcissa smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder.</p><p>“We’re cousins.” Black smirked and shot Draco a look that left him in no doubt that he thought that the man his godson loved was not only loathsome but also a complete idiot.</p><p>“Sorry.” The truth was that Draco had forgotten. He was so nervous about what they were about to tell them, he could barely remember his own name. Let alone his mother’s family tree.</p><p>Harry reached under the table and squeezed Draco’s hand.</p><p>“There is a reason we wanted to talk to you together.” Harry began. “Draco and I are getting married.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful news, boys.” Draco’s mother smiled and kissed her son on the cheek.</p><p>“About time, I’d say.” Lupin said and raised his glass to them.</p><p>Everyone looked at Black. He sat still, like a statue.</p><p>Suddenly, he winced as if with pain and shot his partner an annoyed look.</p><p>“Congratulations.” He mumbled and poured himself a rather large glass of red.</p><p>Mercifully, the waiter had arrived to recite the specials. But Draco did not hear him. He kept glancing at Black. Remember, he thought to himself. He was innocent. He did not commit all these murders. He was just Harry’s godfather. There was nothing to fear.</p><p>"Excuse me." Draco mumbled. "I need the bathroom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco rolled up his shirt sleeves to wash his hands. Instinctively, he ran his fingers over his left forearm. The Dark Mark may have faded over the years, but it was still there. A constant reminder of the mistakes he had made. Mistakes he could never undo, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>He heard the door creak open and pulled his sleeve back down as fast as he could. When he turned to look towards the door, he saw Lupin smiling at him.</p><p>“You don’t have to hide that from me.” Lupin whispered. “I understand what it is to carry a dark burden with you wherever you go.”</p><p>“I wish more people would understand.” Draco whispered and closed his cuffs. “Rather than just hate me for it.”</p><p>“He doesn’t hate you.” Lupin said. There was no need for either of them to explain who they were talking about. “You just remind him of someone.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Draco asked.</p><p>“His brother.” Lupin explained. “Regulus was about the same age as you were when he joined Voldemort.” Draco flinched when that name left Lupin’s lips, but his former teacher took no notice and continued. “But he did not make it. He died when he was eighteen.”</p><p>“What happened?” Draco whispered.</p><p>“He betrayed Voldemort. Tried to do the right thing.” Remus sighed. “And paid for it with his life.”</p><p>Draco closed his eyes. Suddenly, everything was clear to him.</p><p>Black did not hate him because he used to be a Death Eater. He hated him because he was a coward. A coward that stuck with Voldemort until the bitter end and despite that, somehow, got out of the war alive and free. Whereas Black’s brother tried to do the right thing and died for it.</p><p>That hatred Draco could understand. He hated himself for the same reason for most of his adult life. Finally, he thought, I have something in common with that man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The desserts had finally been cleared, and the end of this dinner was in sight. Draco could not wait to be out of there and back home.</p><p>“It was so good.” Harry smiled. “The food. The wine.”</p><p>“The fact no one stares at us.” Draco added. “Harry and I can barely go out in our world. People just won’t leave us be.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Mumbled Black. “The other week, I was waiting in the line in Gringotts and the guy behind me had an elaborate theory about how I escaped from Azkaban. And he could not wait to share it with me.” He added, grimacing.</p><p>“What was the theory?” Harry laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t hang around to find out.” Black shrugged.</p><p>“Try meeting people with a Death Eater for an ex-husband.” Narcissa sighed. “Men either avoid me or won’t shut up about him. So, I’m dating a muggle now.”</p><p>“You are doing what?” Draco gasped.</p><p>“Dating, dear.” Narcissa chuckled. “Given you are getting married, I would have thought you were familiar with the concept.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Draco was not going to give up so easily. “Who is it?”</p><p>“His name is Gustav.” Narcissa said and straightened the cutlery in front of her. “This is not exactly how I wanted to tell you. He is a photographer. And little younger than me.”</p><p>“How much younger?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Thirty-five.” Narcissa mumbled into her glass and blushed. Draco did not know where to look, or what to say. He was thirty-two!</p><p>“Good work, Cissy.” Black laughed and loosened his tie.</p><p>“Don’t get any ideas.” Remus whispered to him, but loudly enough so that everyone could hear. They all laughed.</p><p>“Drink anyone?” Black asked, as he threw some muggle money on the table to cover the bill. “I know a place.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to the bathroom.” Harry said and lifted himself from the bar sofa, which he was sharing with his fiancé. Draco swallowed dry. His mother and Lupin went to get the third round of drinks, which left him in the company of his soon-to-be father-in-law.</p><p>“I should check on my mother.” Draco whispered. He was not sure whether he should be bemused or horrified by the thought of his mother drinking in a hip gay bar.</p><p>“She’ll be alright.” Black laughed and looked towards the bar. Draco could not argue with that. A group of young men, who all seemed extremely interested in Narcissa’s coat, were swarming around her like wasps.</p><p>“Remus told me about your brother, Mr Black.” Draco began. “That he died during the war. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He could not quite believe that he picked this conversation topic. Clearly, he had too much wine and was going to regret his impertinence later.</p><p>“Feels like a lifetime ago.” Black replied. “He got his head turned by Voldemort. And by the time he realised how stupid he had been, it was too late.”</p><p>“It was so easy to get swept up in it.” Draco whispered. “He made me feel so important, so special. Like the future of the wizarding worlds rested on my shoulders. But, if he saw even a glimmer of doubt in my eyes, his mood would change instantly. I would not feel special anymore. I would be scared. Scared for my life, my family’s lives.”</p><p>Draco paused. Black stared at him, completely silent.</p><p>“Your brother was young and young people make mistakes. I should know.” Draco continued, looking at his hands. “You should not blame him for being led astray.”</p><p>“I don’t blame my brother.” Black sighed and looked away. “I blame myself for letting it happen.”</p><p>“Mr Black…” Draco began.</p><p>“I think you should probably start calling me Sirius.” Black smirked. “Don’t you think?”</p><p>“Sirius…” Draco whispered and smiled. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened to your brother. He would not want that, trust me. He would want you to be proud of him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>